The Extent of His Love
by Infinite-Endings
Summary: NEW drabble added in CHAP 2 v. fluffy featuring Bridget and Mark where he answers all the important questions about the extent of his life.
1. The Extent of His Love

**Title:** The Extent of His Love  
**Author:** Infinite-Endings  
**Rating**: K  
**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimers applied. I own nothing.  
**Summary:** Bridget finds out the extent of Mark's love for her.  
**Author's Note:** Based on the movies, I have never read the book, so I just made up Mark and Bridget's middle names.

**

* * *

**

**THE EXTENT OF HIS LOVE**

_By:Infinite-Endings_

She had the most ridiculous habit of watching him when he was sleeping. It was rather discomforting and it made him very self-conscious. Good God, woman! And, she was doing it at this very moment.

"Bridget, stop watching me when I'm sleeping."

Even with his eyes closed, he could picture her pouting lips and rosy cheeks as she bit back a smile before betraying a shy smile. "Sorry, I can't help it."

The mattress shifted, as she dragged half the sheets with her. Again, he smiled inwardly, knowing that she was self-conscious of her "wobbly-bits". He never saw the bother really, because they had explored every inch of that skin many times over, in various positions since they started shagging - in the words of Bridget.

He drew himself back to sleep, burying his face into the abandoned pillow beside him, trying to catch the fading scent of Bridget's shampoo. Then, the bed shifted once more and she was doing it again. "Bridget - "

"Mark, how much do you love me?" she asked tentatively.

Eyebrows crossed, he half-opened his eyes and in true fashion replied, "I am not going to dignify that with an answer." He said this good-naturally of course, but she was in earnest.

As he tried to find a comfortable spot on the bed, she repeated herself in a voice that reflected all of her vulnerabilities and insecurities, "Mark Arlington Darcy, how much do you love me?"

At this, he threw back the covers and sat up in attention. "Bridget, what is this about?"

Taking his evasive response as a sign, she gathered the blankets and got up from the bed. Crossing the distance, until she collapsed onto the sofa, sobbing into the pillows. He went after her, and gathered her up in his embrace, blankets and all and said into her hair, "Oh Bridget, I am such a brute."

Turning her over, until they were face to face, he reached out to brush each tear away with his thumb. "Bridget Louise Darcy, I love you so much that I would call up every Ambassador in any Consulate, knock down the very doors of Interpol and travel half way across the world to rescue you from any foreign prison or the likes of any man who treats in less than a gentlemanly fashion."

By this time, she was already smiling, but he was truly alarmed by her initial question. "Now that you are reassured in my love for you, please tell me, what is this about?"

"How much would you love me, if I told you I was pregnant?"

A moment of silence, until he found the sense to ask, "Are you sure?"

The last time that they had a pregnancy scare, they were on a ski resort. They weren't married then, and in the end, the results were negative and they exploded in an argument.

This time, she nodded her affirmative and said, "I checked three times. Mark -"

"Goodness, Bridget -"

"You don't want this baby?"

It seemed that they had the natural tendency to confuse each other and jump to the wrong conclusions. "Bridget, I do want this baby. How can you ever doubt that?"

"But last time..."

"I love you, Bridget and I will valiantly suffer through the next nine months of you not being able smoke, or drink Chardonnay with your chocolates, or have your daily coffee fix. I would love you through every episode of morning sickness and every abnormal food craving ..."

"And even when I gain another thirty pounds and two extra cup sizes, with a butt shaped like two footballs?"

"You have reduced me from a highly respected Human Rights barrister who could convince a panel of ambivalent jury to a simple man who could not convince his wife that he loves her. Yes Bridget, I would love you still."

"Mark ..."

"Yes Bridget?"

"Would you mind terribly repeating all that, after a shag session?"

_Fin_

_

* * *

_

AN: My first BJD fic, but the movies were simply delightful. Hope you guys enjoyed this. Please r/r.


	2. Why?

**Title:** Why?  
**Author:** Infinite-Endings  
**Rating**: K  
**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimers applied. I own nothing.  
**Summary:** Another drabble featuring our fav BJD couple.

**Author's Note:** Based on the movies, I have never read the book. I decided to add another drabble to this story. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**WHY**

_By: Infinite-Endings_

A single word - why - that's all she wanted to know.

"Why do you love me?"

"Why do you stay?"

The questions sounded so simple in her mind, but acting purely on instinct and prior experiences as a defence counsel in court, he answered with a question.

"Why does it matter - these questions?"

"Because, the answers matter and because, I need to know."

"What do you see when you watch me sleeping?"

"Well ah, I see someone who is perfect, meticulous, very sexy, wonderful hair and not-too-long side-burns, someone who has the tendency to fold up his underwear ..."

He let out a throaty laugh, but responded in kind, "And do you know what I see, Bridget, when you curl up next to me?"

At her negative, he placed a firm but comforting hand on her bulging stomach, "I see someone who can be both strong and weak, timid yet secretive, passionate and enduring - I see you, my wife and the mother of our children. I love you and that's why I stay."

_Fin_


End file.
